It's the bossy one the uke
by Ricky Otaku
Summary: Kouko, since she left her organisation, became a target for assassins. But she isn't alone, one of her old classmate from Black Class will take care of, in many way. Lemon.


**I there! So yeah, this is a one-shot about Suzu and Kouko, with smut. Hope you'll like it. **

* * *

><p>Her hands shaking a little, Kouko pointed the revolver and shot. Her pursuer, an assassin dressed as a nun, fell on the ground, dead. She was the fourth assassin who tried to kill Kouko this week, and probably not the last one. The black haired assassin sighed. She didn't like killing, but she didn't have the choice. If she wanted to be free, to stop being an assassin, to have a normal life and honoring her senpai Irina, she had to do anything in order to survive. Kouko made sure that no one was following her, before heading to where she was living.<p>

Arrived to a motel, Kouko went to the room number 3. She wasn't surprised when she saw a girl sit on her bed. The other girl seemed to be, physically, around her age.

"Kouko-chan!" exclaimed Suzu, relieved. "You're late, I thought that you…"

"I just have some problem with an assassin from my group, nothing unusual" replied Kouko, coldly.

After the Black Class, Suzu managed to find Kouko. Even if they only spend a couple of weeks together, as roommates, the older assassin developed some feelings for her. She wanted to see her again, but she couldn't say what she felt to Kouko. Suzu had already lost someone that she loved, she didn't want to ruin her chances with the black haired assassin. Even if she was surprise to meet again Suzu, Kouko decided to stay with her, having a companion with her could only help her if she was in danger. Also, even if she wouldn't admit it, Kouko didn't dislike Suzu's company.

"Again? Ah, I knew that I should go with you, with all this assassins who want to kill you, it isn't safe for you to go outside alone"

"I'm suddenly became a target to a bunch of assassin, how ironic!" said Kouko. "I feel like Ichinose, but the difference between her and me is that I didn't need anyone to protect me, so stop being worried about me Shuto!"

Suddenly, the older assassin rose up, grabbed Kouko's arm and pushed on the bed. The black haired assassin tried to stand up, but Suzu restrained her.

"I won't stop to be worried about you because I care about you, Kouko-chan! There have nothing wrong to ask help if you need it"

"W-why do you care so much about me, Shuto? We barely know each other, you know nothing about me, about my life…"

"I know enough to understand what you feel. Believe me, if someone can understand you, it's me"

Suzu released Kouko and recoiled a little bit. The younger assassin rose up, before sitting on the bed.

"This is my problem Shuto, not yours! I don't want you to get hurt because of me, or worse, killed!"

"This is what I choose, I want to help you, I also don't want you to die"

The older assassin approached of Kouko, who began to recoil. But, she finally got cornering by Suzu against the wall. Suzu's face was extremely close from hers, enough to make the black haired assassin blushed.

"Sorry if I was rude to you, Shuto. It's just that I don't want to be weak, to need someone to protect me…"

Before that she could continue what she was saying, Suzu suddenly stole her a chaste kiss on her lips. Surprised, Kouko pushed the other assassin. Suzu recoiled by herself, worried about what she did.

"Kouko-chan, sorry, I just…I should take a bath, sorry again"

While Suzu headed to the bathroom, Kouko touched her lips, blushing, confused by what she was feeling right now.

* * *

><p>Lying in the bath, Suzu deeply sighed. She was worried about the kiss she gave to Kouko. She was afraid that the black haired assassin would maybe be disgusted by her, that she may be ruined her potential relation. While Suzu was ready to get out of the bath, Kouko suddenly entered into the bathroom. Instinctively, the older assassin got back into the water, trying to hide her nakedness.<p>

"Shuto! You stole my first kiss! How could you? Even though we're both girls…" said Kouko, pissed off.

"Kouko-chan, can we talk about this later? I'm taking my bath right now…"

"What are you? Some kind of pervert?"

"Huh? Excuse me, but I'm definitely not the pervert here. Who's the one who took a peep on me when I'm taking a bath?"

This sudden accusation made Kouko blush with shame.

"It's not like I wanted to see you naked, idiot!" protested the black haired girl. "I'm not like Kenmochi who brought her glasses into the public bath…"

"So, why are you here? Just to yell at me?"

"No, I want to take a shower, so hurry up!"

"Ah, Kouko-chan, you're always be a showers fan don't you? Even though baths are far better…"

"Well, I prefer showers"

Suddenly, the older assassin rose up from the bath showing without shame her naked body to Kouko. She approached of the black haired girl, who had her face red like a tomato.

"Shuto! Don't you have some decency? Put a towel…"

"Why are you so shy? You said that we're both girls, so it shouldn't matter…unless you're attracted to girls"

"W-what!? N-no! I'm not…I don't have this sinful attraction, I'm not…"

Judging by the way Kouko's blushed, Suzu knew that she was right about the black haired girl.

"Sexual intercourse without procreation isn't right" said Kouko.

"Oh, really? Is that what you thought? Ah, I forgot that you lived in a church before…"

"So, you're saying that it's fine that two people of the same-sex going out and have sexual intercourse together?" asked Kouko.

"Yes, it's fine for me. You don't love someone with your genitals, but with your heart. And no, sex isn't just for procreation, it's also about having pleasure with someone you love. Why do you think that we have the capacity to orgasm?"

The younger assassin felt a little bit uncomfortable with Suzu's talking, but she understood what she meant.

"Maybe you're right" finally said Kouko.

The black haired girl noticed that Suzu was now dangerously close from her. Since she was taller than Suzu, Kouko could have a great view from where she is, especially about the older assassin's breast. Feeling her heart racing, Kouko couldn't stop herself from steal a brief kiss to Suzu.

"Kouko-chan?"

"It was for…payback!" pretended Kouko, embarrassed.

Suzu began to smile, which worried a little bit the black haired girl.

"How cute, a virgin kiss" said Suzu, giggled.

"Virgin…?"

Suddenly, Suzu grabbed Kouko's collar, with a seductive gaze.

"Let me show you what's an adult kiss, Kouko-chan"

The older assassin suddenly kissed Kouko, but it wasn't a simple chaste kiss. It was a French kiss, using her tongue inside the black haired girl's mouth. Kouko almost felt her heart exploding, because it was too intense and totally new for her, this kind of sensation. Playing with her tongue using hers, Suzu enjoyed her kiss shared with Kouko, until she broke it.

"Well" began to say Suzu "Now, I really took your first real kiss"

Kouko began to recoil, confused by what happened.

"I guess that you can take a shower if you want" said the older assassin, before leaving the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Suzu was stretching on the bed when Kouko was leaving the bathroom, only wearing a peignoir. Her hair was also undone. She was gazing the older assassin, emotionless.<p>

"Ah, Kouko-chan! How was your shower?"

The black haired girl didn't answer, and she began to walk toward Suzu, a little bit menacing. But the older assassin didn't notice her worrying gaze.

"I really like your hair like this. You look more mature like this. Even if your usual pigtails are cute, I think that I prefer…" said Suzu.

But she couldn't finish what she was saying. Kouko literally jumped on Suzu, pressing her against the bed. The black haired girl was now on top of the other girl, looking clearly pissed off against Suzu. Grabbing her wrists, Kouko made sure that Suzu couldn't escape.

"You stole my first kiss, showing to me your nakedness without shame, and making fun of me…how could you, without even taking your responsibility for that!" shouted Kouko.

Before Suzu could say anything, Kouko forcedly kissed her, an inexperienced kiss. Suzu would laugh about this if she wasn't choking by Kouko's inexperience. The black haired girl broke the kiss.

"Now I know that it was really your first kiss I took" said Suzu, mocking.

"S-shut up! You're still making fun of me…"

Grabbing Suzu's pyjama, Kouko began to unbutton her top.

"Oh, Kouko-chan, do you already miss my body?"

"Always saying those sinful things, huh? Well, maybe I should punish you"

The black haired assassin removed Suzu's top of pyjama.

"You always be a bossy girl Kouko-chan, I should know that you're the dominant one"

Ignoring Suzu's remark, Kouko looked her breasts, which were fully exposed and began to blush, while her heart was racing.

"What happen, Kouko-chan? Don't tell me…you don't know what to do, don't you? How cute, a virgin who try to dominate someone else, but she don't know how" laughed Suzu.

"Shuto, you…"

"Don't worry, you have a woman of experience with you, you don't need to do anything. I will take care of everything, Kouko-chan"

Suddenly, Suzu pushed Kouko on the side, before changing her place. It was now Suzu who was on top of Kouko. The black haired girl seemed to be scared.

"What's wrong?" asked Suzu.

"I-it's my first time, please be gentle, Shuto…" said Kouko, nervous and shy.

Suzu showed a reassuring smile to Kouko.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle" said Suzu.

Without warning, the older assassin opened Kouko's peignoir, exposing her entire body, which was naked.

"S-shuto!" shouted Kouko, embarrassed.

"What? You saw me naked, it would be unfair if I couldn't also see your naked body"

Touching slightly Kouko's belly with her fingers, Suzu grabbed the black haired girl's ear with her teeth, gently licked it. Using her hands, Suzu began to tease Kouko's nipples, using her indexes and inches to pinch them slightly. Kouko uttered a soft moan, and became embarrassed because she found that her voice was sinful. She tried to restrain her voice, in vain. Suzu's tongue began to kiss her neck, before licking Kouko's sensitive skin. The black haired girl couldn't stop herself from moaning louder. She bit her lips, trying to stop her moaning.

"That's not good, Kouko-chan. You shouldn't keep your lovely voice down like this"

"But…that's embarrassing!"

"You don't have to be ashamed to feel pleasure. And how am I supposed to know if you like it if I can't hear your voice?"

Before Kouko could answer, Suzu began to bite slightly Kouko's nipple, rolling her tongue around the sensitive spot. The black haired girl uttered a surprise's cry. The older assassin grabbed her other breast and began to grope it gently. The amount of pleasure was too intense for Kouko, who tried to fight it. Noticing what she was doing, Suzu rubbed her leg against Kouko's crotch. It was too much for the black haired girl, who began to lose her strength. Suddenly, Suzu stopped, and moved her hand toward Kouko's precious place. She began to rub slightly her clit, before trying to introduce her fingers into her wet entrance.

"You're so tight, Kouko-chan. Well, for a virgin it's normal. I know what to do to help you relaxing"

Suddenly, Suzu opened Kouko's thighs, raising her legs. The black haired girl could feel Suzu's breath on her womanhood.

"W-wait, Shuto! I-I'm scared, I never felt something like that before…"

"Don't worry, it won't hurt, I promise" reassured Suzu.

The older assassin began to slowly licked Kouko's inner lips, while the black haired girl uttered weak moans. She began to become really wet. Using her tongue, Suzu teased her clit, licking it, before sucking on it. At first, she sucked gently on Kouko's clit, before sucking harder. Kouko's moaning became louder and powerful, while her crotch was wet enough to let Suzu introduced her fingers inside of her. Still licking Kouko's clit, Suzu repeatedly moved her fingers inside her wet entrance, making Kouko's body convulsing of pleasure.

"S-shuto, I'm feeling weird, I think that I'll co…"

Feeling her entire body becoming hot, Kouko uttered a powerful moan of pleasure when she reached the climax. The black haired girl began to gasp, exhausted. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, she saw Suzu in front of her. Kouko's eyes seemed to beg for a kiss, and Suzu gave her a passionate one. The black haired girl could taste her own love juice while Suzu introduced her tongue inside her mouth. She could also feel Suzu's breasts against hers.

"How was it, Kouko-chan?" asked Suzu.

"It was…good, I think"

The older assassin lay on the bed, next to the black haired girl.

"Hey, Shuto…did you always being attracted to girls?" asked Kouko.

"Not really. When I was young, I was in love with a man. But you know, I lived for so long now, one day I discovered that I have also a thing for girls. I suppose that I'm bi"

"Huh? How old are you? Aren't we supposed to have the same age?"

"My, Kouko-chan, it's rude to ask the age of an older woman"

Kouko didn't understand what Suzu meant, she thought that she was probably just making fun of her again. She approached of the older assassin, gazing her seriously.

"You know, Shuto, next time, I'll be the one who take the lead"

A little bit surprised at first, Suzu finally began to smile. It was their first time together, but not the last one.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll do, Kouko-chan"

* * *

><p><strong>If you think about it, Suzu is most than 100 years old, Kouko and Suzu relationship is the biggest age gap in AnR. <strong>

**I think that I'll work on a fanfiction about Chitaru and Hitsugi, since they are my OTP. There don't have a lot of fanfic about them, strangely. Hum, mabye because everyone thought that they were death. **


End file.
